


Best Friend's Brother

by Starlight1395



Series: Requests From You [10]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breakups, Brian and Jisung are brothers, F/M, Fluff, Second Person, petnames/flirting, you're brian's best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Jisung was just Brian's little brother. Sure, he flirted. A lot. And made you blush. A lot. But he was just Brian's little brother. Right?You find yourself getting closer to your best friend's brother as time went on, and you realized that Jisung wasn't just some kid. He was a lot more than just that.





	Best Friend's Brother

You whined as Brian grinned, his hands poised to do the one thing he knew you couldn’t stand.

“I swear to god if you tickle me-” You warned before he swooped down and attacked your sides. You screamed and flailed, laughing as you tried to push him off. If it had been anyone else, you would have freaked out on them, but it was Brian. Your best friend since middle school.

“Can you guys keep it down? I’m trying to procrastinate on my project,” Jisung, Brian’s little brother, poked his head into the garage where you had been keeping Brian company while he rehearsed. He saw you and grinned. “Oh I didn’t know it was you Princess. You can scream all you want if you wanna-”

“Go do your work Sunggie,” Brian grinned, slightly breathless. “I won’t cover for you again if you fail another class.”

Jisung rolled his eyes and flipped the older boy off before closing the door. Brian just laughed and called a loud ‘love you too’ after him.

“He’s such a flirt.” You grinned as you settled back on the old couch you had helped Brian move into the garage just for band practice.

“He gets it from his brother.” Brian grinned and winked greasily at you. You pretended to gag and threw an empty can at his head.

“See, this is why everyone thinks we’re dating,” You pouted, checking your phone. “Even your parents! And they’ve known me forever.”

“Yeah well, you’re still with that asshole aren’t you?”

“He’s not an asshole.” You defended quickly, knowing deep down he was right.

“Sure, sure babe whatever you say,” Brian let the subject drop, only because he knew how upset talking about your boyfriend made you. “Can you help me move stuff around? Dowoon got a new drum set and he wants to set the old one up here to keep for practice.”

“No problem.” You hopped to your feet, helping him move some boxes out of the way.a after all, that’s what friends do.  
  


* * *

“What’s wrong angel? Hyung leave you behind?” Jisung asked as he sat on the couch next to you. You rolled your eyes but found yourself smiling anyway. “I could always keep you company, if you wanted.”

“He went to pick up some food,” You said, looking at your phone. “He asked if I wanted to come with him, but he made fun of my laugh earlier so I made him go alone.”

“But your laugh is so cute!” Jisung said, way more seriously than you thought possible of him. You looked at him full on for the first time since he sat down and you were almost shocked at how wide and sparkling his eyes were.

“Nah, I know it’s obnoxious,” You laughed, waving him off and turning back to your phone. “Even my boyfriend says it’s annoying-”

“Then he doesn’t really love you,” He cut you off with a frown. You glanced back at him and were floored at how angry he looked all of a sudden. You had never seen Jisung as anything as Brian’s little brother, but he seemed so mature and serious that you remembered that he was only two years younger than you. Not that much of a kid after all. “You don’t mock your partner for things they can’t control. If you really love someone, you love all of them. Not just the outwardly pretty parts.”

“Jisung…” You were speechless. It had been a while since you really spoke with the younger boy, but it was obvious he was Brian’s brother. Both boys had a way with words it seemed. “It’s fine, really…” You tucked some hair behind your ear, trying to fight back the unsteady feeling in your stomach.

“No noona, it’s not fine,” He pushed, leaning towards you a little. You were startled a little - he hadn’t called you noona in years. It was always princess or angel or baby. His bangs hung over his eyes, casting a shadow over his bright eyes. “You’re amazing. You shouldn’t have to settle for any reason. You deserve the best, not some asshole that- that makes fun of you.”

“He-” before you could attempt to defend your boyfriend, the front door burst open, reveling Brian carrying several bags.

“Being the bestest, most caring brother in the world,” He said loudly, unaware of the tension he just broke. “I bought you some lunch too kiddo. You gonna eat with us?”

“Ah, I should go study. Thanks hyung.” Jisung said quietly, taking the food and going upstairs. Brian watched his brother walk away with a frown.

“Did you guys get into a fight or something?” He asked, sitting down and opening his own food. “I’ve never seen him so eager to do work. Speaking of which, apparently he skipped class again today because the convenience store down the street was going a promotional thing. He was trying to win - get this - a motorcycle of all things! He thinks he’s so punk but he’d crash in a second.”

“If I remember correctly, you went through a motorcycle phase in… what was is? Junior year? And what is Jisung? A senior… ooh the parallels are scary.” You teased, ignoring the look of fake hurt on Brian’s face.

“Excuse you!” he huffed, shoving you gently. “I’m a real punk, thank you very much.”

“A real punk that writes love songs and asks me to take boyfriend pictures of him when we go out to eat because his instagram followers think he’s cute?” You teased, sticking your tongue out as Brian yelled.

“YA! You come into MY HOME and disrespect me?” He tackled you to the floor, pinning your arms to your side with his legs as he tickled your stomach.

“Stop! I give! I give!” You screamed, trying to fight him. How you always ended up in that position, you didn’t know.

“Say I’m a real punk.” Brian said with a smirk.

“Fine, you’re a real punk.” You pouted, and he let you up. You heard shuffling from upstairs but it was drowned out by your laughter. You huffed and settled back on the couch, reaching for your food.

* * *

  
“It’s two in the morning, are you okay?” Jisung opened the door, his eyes puffy from sleep. You were shivering, tears turning your cheeks tacky. You sniffled, wiping your face with your soaked sleeve.

“I got into a fight with my boyfriend,” You whispered, your hands trembling as you shoved them in your pockets. “Is- is Brian home?”

“Yeah, come in.” Jisung ushered you in, placing his hand on your lower back. “Angel, you’re freezing. Did you walk here?”

“He took my car keys.” You whimpered and Jisung was filled with rage. How dare someone hurt you like this?

“Come here, we need to warm you up,” he said softly, pulling you over to the couch. You followed willingly, no fight left in your body. You sat heavily and almost didn’t feel Jisung wrap a blanket around your shoulders. “Look at me kitten, you’re going to be okay.”

“I don’t know what I did wrong..” You whimpered, burying your face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, trying to warm you up as he ran a hand down your back. With his free hand, he was texting his brother, trying to wake him up. As much as he wanted to comfort you, he knew you needed your best friend.

“You did nothing wrong Princess,” Jisung whispered, pressing his mouth gently to your forehead as your tears soaked his shirt. “He has no right to take your things. If I ever meet him I’m going to-”

“Jisung, what’s going- oh my god-” Brian rushed over and sat on your other side. He pulled you from Jisung’s arms, but the younger didn’t protest. He let you fall into his brother’s arms but took your hand, rubbing comforting circles into your palm.

“It’s okay,” Brian whispered, rubbing your arm as you sobbed. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Can- can I stay here tonight?” You asked, trying to talk through your tears.

“Of course.” Brian said instantly.

“I can stay on the couch-”

“Absolutely not.” Both brothers said at the same time. Jisung and Brian exchanged a look over your head.

“We’ve shared a bed how many times?” Brian asked with a smile, causing you to chuckle a little. “Come on, let’s get some sleep. We can get breakfast tomorrow. Does that sound good?”

“Mhmm.” You hummed, letting Brian help you stand. He wrapped an arm around you as he guided you up to his room. He looked at Jisung, who’s eyes were trained on you. Brian followed his eyes and smiled a little as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

  
“Hey, are you alright?” You knocked gently on Jisung’s door. You had been helping Brian clean his room - and by help you meant sitting on his bed and going through his stuff as he did all the work. You got up to use the bathroom, but on your way back you heard what sounded like whimpers coming from the younger boy’s room.

“I’m fine.” his voice came through the door, but it was obvious he wasn’t fine.

“I’m coming in,” You said before doing just that. His lights were off, and when you clicked them on you were greeted by Jisung huddled under his blankets. You had been in the younger’s room a few times, mostly with Brian and with the intent to prank Jisung. You made your way to the bed and sat down, frowning at how the boy seemed to curl away from you. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing.” he said, his voice cold. Now you knew something was wrong. You had been friends with Brian and his family for years, and Jisung hadn’t called you anything but pet names since he went through puberty. You couldn’t remember a time Jisung sounded so emotionless, ever.

“You can tell me,” You said, placing a hand on what you thought was his shoulder. You felt him flinch away and frowned. “I won’t tell Younghyun, if you don’t want me to.”

That got his attention. You had given his brother the nickname Brian when you first became friends, and it stuck. Especially because you refused to call him anything but that even in serious situations. You said it kept an air of humor, even when things got dark. Hearing his brother’s birth name from your lips told Jisung you were dead serious.

He sat up, the blanket over his head so only his face showed, but that was enough for you to instantly knew what had happened. You gasped and reached out, gently tracing his black eye with your finger. He flinched a little and looked away, his eyes - so normally filled with humor and stars - filling with tears. It was obvious he had been crying, from how red and puffy his cheeks were.

“Who do I need to beat up?” You said, dropping your hand to your lap.

“It’s fine noona,” He whispered, sounding broken. You felt something flare up in you. “It’s… fine.”

“Sunggie,” You said, knowing how much he loved when you called him that. You could see it work, when he perked up a little. “Tell me what happened?”

“Got into a fight.” He muttered, looking away.

“With who?”

“Felix…”

“He’s your best friend though,” You knew Felix and Jisung’s other friends fairly well. Not as well as you knew Brian’s group - who had instantly adopted you into their ranks - but you were familiar enough to know how important they were to Jisung. “What could you two have possibly fought over?”

“The person he likes… he asked me out and I said no,” Jisung pouted, looking like he was going to cry. “He’s a good guy but I- I like someone else, so I said thank you but I can’t go out with you. Felix got mad, because he was going to ask this boy out later this week. He got mad that he liked me instead. I don’t know why he- he started throwing stuff at me first, saying I was selfish. He was so mad at me but I couldn’t fight back… he’s my best friend. I know he’s not usually like this but he… I knew how much he likes this guy. I could have handled it better…”

“Hey, look at me,” You waited until he met your eyes, tears finally falling down his cheeks. You sighed and pulled him into a hug. He instantly crawled into your lap, hiding his face in your neck. You could feel his tears on your skin and your heart broke. “You and Felix are best friends. I know things can get heated when feelings are involved. Knowing Felix, he’s probably stressing over whether or not you hate him now. You should text him later, when you feel a little better. Talk it out. You guys are smart, and a little spat like this isn’t going to ruin your friendship.”

“I guess… It just sucks because we were gonna hang out today, and he just stormed away after he punched me.” He sighed, his hand coming up to gently touch the blackening skin of his eye.

“Again, he was probably angry, and tense. After he calmed down, do you really think he would be okay with hitting you?” You let your fingers run through his hair gently. He leaned into the touch, his lips almost brushing your neck.

“No…”

“Exactly. Does it still hurt?” You asked, noticing how even in the short time you’ve been talking to him, the bruising seemed to have gotten darker.

“Not really,” He muttered, letting his head fully rest against your shoulder. He looked absolutely exhausted. “Kinda feels like I just woke up, but on just one side of my face.”

“Hmm, are you tired?” You asked, noting how much calmer he seemed. He nodded his eyes slipped shut. “I was going to get you an ice pack, but maybe a nap would be better.”

“I iced it when I got home,” He said, pointing to a warm ice pack on his bedside table. “Besides, icing it won’t help anymore. It’s been too long.”

“You know a lot about bruises.” You commented with a raised eyebrow. Jisung smirked for the first time since you came into his room.

“Hyung liked to get into fights when he was younger,” Jisung said, as if you didn’t know how often Brian would piss someone off. “He felt bad going to you all the time because people were starting to think you were a punk too, so I’d patch him up a lot.”

“Wait, what?” You were stunned.

“He never told you?” He sat up properly, looking at you with wide eyes. “He heard rumors that you were smoking and blowing guys behind the dumpsters and stuff because you were friends with him, so you must be bad news. He was… I’ve never seen him as mad as when he found out who started the rumors. He met them outside of school and taught them a lesson. He came back real beat up, but he was grinning the entire time I was scolding him.” Jisung laughed a little, his eyes turning up at the memory.

“When was this?”

“Um, your Junior year I think?”

“I never knew…” You didn’t know how to feel. You knew people speculated your character because of how you and Brian were glued at the hip, but you had no idea he got into fights because of it, let alone hid it from you so you wouldn’t worry. “I’m going to beat his ass-”

“He only did it because he cared,” Jisung said quickly. “Don’t be mad at him.”

“Fine…” You sighed, still making a note in your head to speak to Brian about what you had just learned. You shifted so Jisung was laying down on your lap, your back against the wall. “Close your eyes Sunggie. Go to sleep. I’ve got you.”

Brian came out looking for you. You had been gone for a while, but he only noticed after an hour. He was too preoccupied trying to fix one of the figurines he found under his bed. He walked down the hall but didn’t hear anything. All the rooms were dark, except Jisung’s room. That made Brian pause, because Jisung’s room was always dark. He played games in the dark, did his homework in the dark - his desk illuminated by a single small lamp. He even got dressed in the dark most of the time, claiming that all his clothing was either black or denim so there was no problem with clashing.

He pushed the door open a crack, smiling at what he saw. You had fallen asleep, your head drooping down onto your chest. Jisung was lightly snoring, his blanket bunched up in his arms like a stuffed animal. Your hand was resting over his waist, and Brian knew you were going to have one hell of a sore neck when you woke up.

Instead of disturbing you, he shook his head and turned off the light before closing the door quietly.

* * *

  
You hesitated to knock. You didn’t want to bother Brian again, but you didn’t know where else to go. It was raining, and you were soaked to the bone. Just as you were about to turn and walk all the way home again, the front door opened.

“Princess? What are you doing out there?” Jisung asked, sounding surprised. “Come inside! Jeez, you’re going to get sick.”

“Is- is Younghyun home?” You whispered, your voice raw from the screaming fight you just had with your boyfriend - now ex boyfriend. “He w-wasn’t answering his phone but-”

“He’s with Jae hyung tonight,” he said, frowning. “There was some sort of movie special they went to. He’ll be home around one though, if you want to wait…”

“I’ll just go…” You tried to turn, feeling stupid. You knew Brian wasn’t going to be home. He had been telling you about his plans with the lanky blond for days.

“Kitten, what happened? Did you walk here again?” Jisung caught your arm and stopped you from walking away.

“He dumped me,” You whispered, the words feeling unreal as they dropped from trembling lips. “He said I was- was too clingy. That I embarrassed him, when we h-hung out with his friends-”

“I’ll kill him,” Jisung growled, his voice dropping deep. He looked back to you, his face softening. “Come on baby, let’s get you a change of clothes okay? You’re freezing.”

You let Jisung pull you up to his room, where he told you to wait before disappearing for a moment. He came back with an armful of surprisingly familiar clothing.

“Are those my clothes?” You asked, taking them from the boy, who snickered.

“Yeah, whenever you leave something here, hyung washes it and puts it in the drawer he cleared out, for situations like this,” he said, his smile calming your emotions a little.

“He doesn’t think I know, but he forgot to take your bra out before throwing it in the dryer. Thankfully I needed to dry something too and saw it. I hung it up, don’t worry.”

“Jisung!” You squeaked, holding the bundle close to your chest.

“I think it’s a good color on you noona,” he grinned bright and you couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Go get dressed. We’re going on an adventure.”

“What kind of adventure?” You asked, cautious.

“Well, Felix and I were going to go roller skating. It’s half price anyone ages fourteen to twenty four. You think you can keep up with us?” he smirked, raising one eyebrow. You instantly felt the fire of competition burning in your chest as you smirked back, all thoughts of your shitty ex forgotten for the moment.

“On you’re on.” You grinned before slipping out of his room and into the bathroom to get out of your wet clothes.

* * *

  
You shrieked as Jisung clung to your arm as you skated. You hadn’t known then he asked, but Jisung wasn’t good at roller skating. At all. Felix skated past as if it was second nature, going swerving and skating backwards as he made faces at Jisung.

“How is he so good at this?” He whined, tripping over his skates again. He would have hit the floor if he hadn’t been holding onto you.

“Probably because he blades, not skates.” You giggle, helping him stay steady. The whole punk image that he tried to build was gone - it was hard to look punk when you were moving like a newborn deer - but you didn’t say anything. Brian was the same way - tough in public but a whole baby with you.

“I didn’t know there was a difference!” He whined louder as Felix passed by from another lap of the skating rink.

“Noona! Let him struggle and come skate with me!” Felix called with a grin. As much as you wanted to race the freckled boy, you were content staying with Jisung.

“Next time we come’ we’ll race okay?” You called back, noticing how Jisung leaned in closer to you. Felix’s eyes shot between you and Jisung, and his lips curled into a sly grin. He made a face to cover the grin and shot finger guns at you.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He laughed as he took off again, weaving between other skaters. You huffed and shook your head, turning back to Jisung.

“Here, take my hands.” You said, holding them out for him. He hesitated to take his hand from the wall, but you smiled at him and he did. You pulled him carefully, glancing behind you every few seconds to make sure you wouldn’t hit anyone. The two of you started to speed up a little, and Jisung’s clear laughter filled the air, even over the pulsing music.

You found yourself playing the arcade games with Felix when Jisung went to get a drink. You were still wearing your skates, so you were awkwardly tall for the machine. Both of you had to crouch a little to fit comfortably. You jumped when you felt arms wrap around your waist, but relaxed when you realized it was just Jisung. He snuck around and started hitting the buttons in what seemed like a random order until Felix whined that you got a powerup.

Jisung pulled away and winked at you as he sipped his drink. You noticed there was another for you. You felt your ears warm up as you turned back to the game.

In the end, you managed to win despite Felix having played it before. As he lamented his loss, stealing Jisung’s drink from his hand, Jisung went to congratulate you.

“Damn Kitten, talk about impressive. What else can you do with those hands?” He grinned and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. How did Jisung have the exact same greasy smile that Brian did? You would know. You helped Brian perfect it to flirt with Jae - who, by the way, stayed blissfully ignorant despite your friend’s years of trying.

“I only won thanks to you..” You grinned up at him as you untied your skates. The rink was closing, and you were some of the last stragglers there.

“Nah, it was definitely your skill.”

“If you’re going to flirt, be more forward about it. This is embarrassing to watch.” Felix came over with a plate of old pizza.

“Where did you get that?” Jisung asked, ignoring the sudden redness of his cheeks at his friend’s call out.

“They’re giving it away cuz they’re closing,” Felix said. “Don’t bother getting some though it’s awful.”

“You’re eating it right now.” You pointed out with a snicker.

“Which means I have first hand experience to how awful it is.” He said before taking another bite. The three of you were silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. You laughed all the way out of the rink, where the rain had finally stopped.

“I should be getting home,” Felix said after checking his phone. “It’s almost midnight and my mom is asking when I’ll be back.”

“See you later,” Jisung said, giving his friend a quick hug before turning back to you. “Ready to head back? Hyung won’t be back for another hour, but I can make some ramen or something.”

“Sounds good,” You grinned and saw his face flush a little more under the colored lights of the rink front. “The smell of that shitty pizza was making me hungry.”

“Perfect,” Jisung took your hand, your fingers slotting together nicely. “Let’s get some food Princess.”

* * *

  
“So… what’s going on here?” Brian walked in, not expecting to see the living room television on or hear laughing at one in the morning. He walked in and saw you tucked under his brother’s arm, your head resting on Jisung’s shoulder as he mindlessly played with your fingers. You were watching some comedy special, and had empty bowls on the table in front of you.

“Welcome home hyung,” Jisung called over his shoulder, not pulling away from you. You were starting to fall asleep, barely keeping your eyes open. You started to shift and Jisung smiled down at you, supporting you with his arm so you didn’t fall over. “How was the movie? Did you finally confess?”

“It was good,” Brian said, looking between you and Jisung with an unreadable expression. “And no, not yet… wasn’t a good time.”

“You’ll get there eventually hyung,” Jisung grinned and held up his free hand in a supportive fist. “Hyung fighting.”

“So, um… this?” Brian asked again, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Jisung flushed, looking anywhere but his brother. He could feel you fall asleep completely, your head growing a little heavier against his shoulder.

“Her boyfriend dumped her, so she came here looking for you,” He said softly, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of your hand. “I guess she forgot you were going out - not that I blame her… she was a mess. I guess she walked here in the rain cuz she was dripping wet when I opened the door. I was going out with Felix anyway, so I invited her to come with us, to take her mind off it. When we got back we had some ramen and we watched a show… that’s all there really is to tell.”

“Mhmm…” Brian hummed, still looking at the way his brother’s arm was so comfortable draped around his best friend’s waist. He stared for another moment, trying to work out how he felt about this new development before sighing. “Let’s get her in a bed at least. She’s had a rough day and sleeping on a couch won’t make it any better.”

“Oh… alright.” Jisung said hesitantly. Brian’s face softened as he sighed.

“I’ll take her to my room, but I just remembered I have something to do tomorrow and I don’t want her being alone after being dumped. Can you take care of her for me?” He asked his brother, the double meaning of his words obvious.

Jisung blinked, shocked that the elder would be so… open to the idea of his brother and his best friend dating, but the soft smile on Brian’s face told Jisung that his hyung was telling the truth.

“Of course,” Jisung said seriously, never breaking eye contact. “I’d never let anything happen to her.”

“Good to hear.” Brian grinned as he gently picked you up. You stirred as you were pulled from Jisungs warmth, but settled instantly into your friend’s arms. He nodded to Jisung once more before going upstairs.

* * *

  
“Want anything Pumpkin?” Jisung asked as he stood. You were sitting on the couch in the garage again, letting Jae tell everyone about his recent trip to LA. You were glad to see Brian and Jae were sitting just a little… closer than before. It helped that you and Brian had found a second loveseat, so there was room for everyone to sit.

“No thanks babe. Thanks though.” You smiled at him as he leaned down as gave you a soft kiss before heading back into the house.

“So anyway,” Jae said, completely unphased by Jisung’s interruption. “We’re going down the road, minding our own business, when suddenly a cop cars ZOOMS past us! We pull over, but I thought my heart was absolutely going to stop. Just as we’re about to pull back onto the road, three more cars with their lights and sirens blaring come speeding past! They’re so close to us that I can feel the car rocking. We sit there for an entire song just to make sure, but guess what happens when we try to go about our day?”

“More cop cars?” Jisung supplied as he came back with two cans of soda. He handed one to you, smirking at the surprised look on your face. “I know you said you were good but I figured you’d want something soon anyway.”

“Thanks.” You blushed, still getting used to being treated the way Jisung treated you.

“Yeah! More cop cars!” Jae continued, sitting back and resting his arms on the back of the loveseat. Brian leaned back a little, so Jae’s arm was almost around his shoulders. You bit back a smile when Jae’s normally pale cheek flushed red. “Turns out there was a car accident a few roads away, but it still scared the crap out of us.”

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt.” Brian said, turning his head to grin up at the blond.

“I couldn’t let myself get hurt,” He said easily, looking at anything but Brian. “I had… something to come back to.”

“Hey,” Jisung whispered, pulling your attention from the other two. You turned, only to be surprised by his lips on yours. You blushed and pulled away, but only a little bit. “Felix and the others wanted to go to the mall later. Chan hyung said something about a sale on records? You can officially meet the whole gang.”

“Yeah, sounds fun.” You smiled and leaned in to peck his lips lightly.

You had only been dating for about two weeks. You were hesitant to date so soon after being dumped, but Jisung was so different from your ex. It helped that Brian seemed in favor of your relationship - leaving at any opportunity to give you and Jisung time alone together.

A lot of what Jisung did still surprised you. The random but soft kisses, just to remind you that he liked being around you. The little texts through the day, sometimes short messages and sometimes funny pictures. The hand holding and the constant reassurance and the constant support. It was unfamiliar, but you found you were warming up to it quickly.

“You guys going out?” Brian asked, glancing over at you two for the first time in almost twenty minutes. You couldn’t blame him. Jae was quite handsome, and Brian was quite whipped for the taller boy.

“Yeah, we’ll get lunch while we’re out,” Jisung said, checking his phone. “They want to meet up in about an hour. Looks like you’ll be all alone for the afternoon.”

“We can invite the guys over.” Jae grinned and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. You loved your friends, but Jae was just so dense sometimes.

“There’s that new show on netflix,” Jisung suggested quickly. “Hyung, you liked the first season right? Why don’t you guys watch that?”

“Oh, cool that works too.” Jae nodded and turned to Brian, who was silently thanking his little brother for being slightly less dense than his crush.

“Wanna head out now?” Jisung asked turning to you. “We can grab something on the way so Minho hyung doesn’t try to steal my fries again.”

“Sure,” you laughed, feeling light and bubbly. “Let me just grab my jacket-”

“Ah, here. Use this.” Jisung took off his own hoodie and handed it to you, his face crimson. Your own cheeks burned as you slipped it on over your head, a smile playing on your lips. You liked how it was too big, and how it was already warm.

“Have fun you two!” Jae called after them, and when you glanced back you were more than amused to see the blond in the process of handing his own hoodie to a blushing Brian, who couldn’t even look you in the eye as you waved.

“This is going to be interesting.” Jisung huffed as you walked through the house to the front door.

“I’m excited,” You giggled a little, taking his hand. “Can we get milkshakes with lunch?”

“Anything for my Princess.” Jisung smiled and kissed you softly before opening the door for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that my twitter GC was talking about, and of course I had to write it! I'm taking a break from No Where Else to Go because I'm a lil stuck on how to get to the ending i want, so this was a soft fic to give me a change of scenery.
> 
> If you wanna follow our gc twitter, its @grassgroupchat and it's... honestly a mistake XD


End file.
